Ice Queen
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Second Preview. Weiss Schnee's arrest.


Hey guys! Here's the following trailer to Black Cat. This one follows our favorite Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee. This also takes place before Black Cat does, because Weiss was already imprisoned when Blake made her escape.

* * *

 _Ice Queen_

 _AKA: Weiss Schnee_

* * *

One of the metal robots sent to catch her shattered as its frozen form hit the ground. It's double flew at her, but missed by inches as the white haired girl moved away from it.

This is annoying. The white haired girl thought. But not as annoying as my father's voice.

"Weiss Schnee!" A soldier, who Weiss recognized as her sister shouted. "Turn yourself in. You aren't like this."

"How would you know? You aren't like me!" Weiss shouted back, then used a glyph to fly backwards into the darkness.

* * *

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5'3" (1.6 meters)_

* * *

Winter's voice calling out to her, worried, but Weiss didn't care to respond. She used her weapon, sending flames into other buildings and sending ice to freeze others.

Hearing Winter curse was something that made the younger Schnee smile. She slowed down to see if she could spot her sister trying to reverse the damage she had done, then let out an unladylike word as a droid flew in front of her and attempted to capture her.

She let out another word when the ice and fire vanished and Winter appeared.

"Surrender, Weiss Schee."

"Hmm..." Weiss pretended to think about it. She looked Weiss right in the eye and smiled. "No."

* * *

 _Semblance: Glyphs_

* * *

Somewhere during the resulting fight, Weiss' hair came loose and Winter took advantage of that.

"Let go!" Weiss shouted at Winter.

"No." Winter glared at her and snapped the handcuffs on Weiss' hands. "You are under arrest."

"Arresting your own sister?" Weiss asked, before chuckling. "I didn't know you could do that, Winter."

"You are still a criminal, Weiss." Winter started to lead her to the armored truck. "It's my duty to arrest criminals."

"Hm." Weiss stopped struggling as she was tossed in. "I understand that. However..."

The white haired girl spun around and kicked the doors open and flipped over the shocked guards and out of the truck.

"Weiss!"

"Sorry Sister." Weiss curtsied, which was a bit messy thanks to the handcuffs. "But I'm not willing to go to prison."

Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and propelled herself away from the officers.

* * *

 _Threat Level: SL_

 _Notes: Weiss Schnee is the youngest daughter and middle child of Jacques and Anastasia Schnee and was to be the head of the Schnee dust corporation before turning to crime for an unknown reason._

* * *

Reinforcements... Weiss watched the military androids run past the alley she was hiding in. The handcuffs had been dented enough that she was able to slip one hand out with almost no issue.

Myrtenaster rested on the wall closest to her.

"Have you found her?" Winter's voice came from around the corner.

"No Ma'am." A perky soldier replied. "But I have an idea..."

The android looked into the alley Weiss was in and walked in.

Beneath a dumpster Weiss silently grumbled. This is disgusting. The white haired criminal thought to herself.

Myrtenaster rested underneath her, making it impossible to get down, unless she wanted to be caught.

A light shown under the dumpster was centimeters away from her then vanished.

Weiss waited.

It was silent, then the dumpster was lifted into the air. Weiss dropped to the ground, and found her feet frozen and arms pinned to the wall.

"Nice try." The orange haired android said. "But you can't hide from an android."

"Thank you, Penny." Winter said. "And you," She turned to Weiss. "Are going to the most secure prison in the four kingdoms."

"But-" Weiss was slung over the android's shoulder.

Winter shook her head. "You knew this, Weiss. You reap what you sow."

* * *

 _To Defeat: Weiss requires a certain distance to use her weapon. It is best to have a partner or two should there be a confrontation. That way if she repels herself away it is easier to stop her._

* * *

"You've finished the file?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes Sir." Winter handed it to him. "Though I wonder what you want her file for."

"You don't need to know, Winter." Ironwood started a new pile before tossing another on top of it.

"It's just a simple idea."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this second preview. There are just two more left before the official story comes out. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
